Nowhere or Somewhere
by LaurenMarieKnight
Summary: 'Every felt like you don't belong? Like you were a mistake' Grace has and she is trying to find a place in the world, a world that accepts her. She's just like a normal teenager, but with new family problems. Rated M to be safe and for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction, so I hope it's okay for you :)**

**Disclaim: To J. for her wonderful world of Magic, and to all the characters that are her's. If you see any, like Grace, that you don't know, then they are most likely made up by me.**

* * *

Nowhere or Somewhere - Prologue

Did you ever feel like you don't belong? Ever feel like you were a mistake? If you do then you can guess to some extent to what I feel. I feel like I don't belong, that I was mistake, every single fucking day of my life. You could say that I'm just exaggerating, but I'm not. I know for a fact that I'm not wanted. My Mother tells me every day, that she wishes I was never been born, how she should have gone through with the abortion. I think she should have, so I wouldn't have to feel even more alone right now.

We shouted at each other, she's shouting at me to grow up and become a woman, just like she is. But why do I want to sell myself, my body? I don't. I'm only sixteen, and it's illegal. Why can't she see that she's slowly killing me, I can't feel anything but hate and anger.

You may wonder were my Father is. Well you properly have a better idea than me; he doesn't even know that I exist. Well he didn't until a week ago. That one day changed my life, for the better or worst I don't know. Mother told him about me, and she told him he had to look after me from now because she couldn't handle me anymore.

I got extracted into this already made family, feeling like an outsider, I still didn't belong. But then again, who can choose their family? I certainly couldn't, even though I would have loved to. Just to feel wanted once in my life. This is my life.

I _am_ Grace Potter.

* * *

**I would like it if you reviewed, so I know what I'm doing right and wrong, and what you think of my prologue.**

**Thanks Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is my second upload but my first chapter**

**Disclaim: To J. for her wonderful world of Magic, and to all the characters that are her's. If you see any, like Grace, that you don't know, then they are most likely made up by me.**

* * *

Chapter One – Meet the Family

The house is one of those house's that get you thinking about how perfect the family must be that live inside. The white picket fence where the bushes fall over the top, not in a messy way they were all neatly trimmed in a straight line. The long drive way, one that I bet hasn't even been driven on, and when I say long, who has like a miles of pavement leading up to their house.

The large front garden that is so green that it looks like something from the television, so bright and vibrant, large willow trees sit at the corner of the garden, which gives the only seen shadow to the whole land. The house in which the garden stands in front of, well it's not even a house, more like a two storied mansion, all bricked looking, and old but very well looked after.

I pulled up and instantly I felt out of place, who wouldn't? I was looking out at the vast land and the expensive looking house, still sitting on my motorbike. One of the only few possessions that I bothered to bring, the rest of the stuff left at my Mother's house would properly already sold to the highest bidder. I carry two small bag packs on my bike, one full of clothes and one with my few possessions.

It's pretty intimidating, even though it sounds easy enough, just go out and knock on the door and say 'hi dad', well nope, nothing like that. I have to go up, knock and then invite myself into the already made cosy family. I can't wait till I'm seventeen then I can get my own place with my friends. Living with a new family is not the worst thing either; I'm moving schools, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Could a door look intimidating? Well this one did, the house of the rich and famous. Walking up the rest of the drive, stopping at the intimidating front door, I wondered if this is where I would belong, with this family. Waiting for the door to open, I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

When it finally opened, finally being like two minutes, a girl around my age stepped out. This girl would be about a year younger than me, with bright red hair, and big brown eyes. She led me inside without even a word, just shuffled me in, like they do when you're in trouble with the Headmistress. Inside was larger than the outside, magic I suppose, the large white marble staircase that was in the hall, the portraits on all the walls, silent but their looks saying so much.

She led me into a room, it sort of resembles a living room, with comfy chairs, but it's like two times the size of a normal living room. The chairs a rich red colour, which stood out against the wooden floor, the walls painted a homely white, a white that doesn't make the room cold and sterile. Four portraits again ran across the walls, one of a red-headed women and a black-headed man in the room that I am stood, another of three men, two with black hair and one with brown, sitting in red chairs in a common room. The third of a man and women, the women with bubble-gum coloured hair and a brown-haired man, and the last holding a man who looked like he could control a room full of people with one look, he has long white hair with a long white beard, his blue eyes seemed to shine out from his crescent mooned glasses, and his eyes looked as if he was amused that I was there.

In this room sat a couple more people, a dark red haired boy, who has the girls brown eyes, he was properly the tallest in the room, but he was sitting down. Next to him was another boy, younger than him by about two years, he has black messy hair, and bright green eyes which were rimmed with round glasses. Then a women and man sat on another chair, they slightly resembled the red-headed women and the black-headed man in the first portrait, the women seemed just as uncomfortable as I was, with long red hair, the same as the girl, and the same brown coloured eyes. The man has the black hair but also has emerald coloured eyes, above his eyes on his forehead stood a striking lightning bolt scar, a scar that was famous on its own.

As the girl went and sat down on the same chair as the two younger boys, the older man stood and walked towards me. He placed his hands on my lower back to steer me towards the seat where the women sat.

"Hello Grace, I'm Harry, this is my wife Ginny," Harry, the man with the scar, said gesturing towards the women on my right.

"My eldest son James and youngest son Albus," each of the boys nodded when introduced, the brown-haired at James and the green eyed at Albus.

"My daughter Lily." Harry finished pointing towards the girl who answered the door.

"Hello, I'm Grace." I sort of mumbled, while giving a small wave.

"We know." Lily whispered toward the two boys.

I don't think she ment for me or her parents to hear, but we did. They both threw the three children a disencouraging look, one which I think they understood because they all looked away. Everything was silent for a few minutes; don't you always hate it when there is uncomfortable silence?

"I'll take you to your room, if you want Grace?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." I replied

She led me right back out through the door I came through, and up the marble stairs. At the top we took a right. She pointed out room as we went past.

"James and Albus' are right down the hall from you and are facing each other. Their cousin's rooms are the next lot, and yours and Lily's are at the end, facing each other. Mine and Harry's and the guest rooms are left after the stair case."

The room that she led me in was painted my favourite colour, which I wondered if they already knew because it was the exact two shades, a powder blue paint on the walls, and the powder blue furniture, the chair at the corner of the room, all the chestier draws, wardrobes and my book case were powder blue. My accessories, like my bed materials, the carpet and the curtains, were all a bright royal blue. The room was bigger than my cardboard box back home, and it felt more like it was mine.

A door was leading off to an on suit bathroom, which was all done in powder blue and whites. Ginny showed me how to work all the bathroom stuff and she then told me the house rules. No swearing, no running downstairs, not going out later than ten o'clock and breakfast and lunch is whatever you make but dinner is a family affair at half six.

"I'll leave you to unpack you things, need any help just come and ask." Ginny said before leaving me in silence.

I slowly unpacked all my things, which didn't take long. I placed all my clothes into one set of draws, which the other three remained empty. I placed my photo-album on my bedside table along with my reading glass. My few favourite books that I brought went on the new bookshelf, and I placed my helmet at the foot of my bed.

Lying down on the bed, my bed, I wondered if this could be my new start. With my biological father who doesn't know me, his wife who was uncomfortable around me, the two son's who properly don't have an option on me, and the daughter who doesn't like me. I'm feeling more at home with each thought. Why can't life ever be simple?

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think of this chapter, good or bad :)**

**Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's my third upload but my second today, here is my second chapter**

**Disclaim: To J. K. Rowling for her wonderful world of Magic, and to all the characters that are her's. If you see any, like Grace, that you don't know, then they are most likely made up by me.**

* * *

Chapter Two – New Family Member

Albus' Point of View

Dad has another daughter. I have another sister, well half-sister. It was just unbelievable, Mum and Dad are so in love, and Dad cheating on mum is so mind-blowing. We got the load down of her; names Grace Potter, she's sixteen, year younger than me, year older than Lily. She was conceived when Mum was pregnant with me.

Mum was upset, but she knew about the little one night affair, James was indifferent, she was just someone that was there. Lily was bad, another girl in the family, I don't think she realises that it's harder on Dad than anyone else. He feels guilty, because when that woman came and told him he had a daughter, she told Dad she didn't care for Grace, Dad felt like it was his fault. He was guilty that he didn't save his own daughter from growing up in a house where she wasn't loved, like he did.

I just felt pity for her, at first it was anger towards Dad, but then I realised that Grace didn't do anything that deserved my anger, the anger turned to pity because she doesn't have a home where she belongs.

It was Monday, three weeks from when we finished Hogwarts for the Summer Holiday's, and when Lily went and answered the door, to that timid knock that echoed throughout the whole house, we all sat waiting to see her. I wondered if she was uncomfortable as Mum was just sat there all stiff.

When Lily came back with her, I didn't expect to see what I saw. This young girl looked younger than Lily; she looked all skin and bones. She stood a couple of inches smaller than Lily, and Lily was 5"4, making Grace about 5"1. You could tell insistently that Dad was not only our Dad but hers to. Her messy black hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun type thing I see Mum wearing when cleaning. Her emerald green eyes, like mine and Dad's, scanned across the large room, then all of our faces, getting down each detail. You could see in all of her hair, different coloured strands, greens, blues and reds.

Dad introduced us all to her, and I had the feeling that she was scared, she mumbled a small hello and a wave, Lily was being so difficult and had to be mean.

"We know." Lily whispered to me and James.

She didn't whisper quietly enough and Mum, Dad and Grace all heard her. Mum and Dad both threw all three of us looks; I looked away from Grace because I don't think she deserved all this mean behaviour. We all sat in silence and Mum was the one to break it, she offered to take Grace up to her room.

Dad and I spent a couple of day when we heard she was coming to live with us to do the bedroom opposite Lily's room up. We didn't know what colours to do the room so we decided to do a white-blue and a bright blue room, with all the room matching.

I couldn't wait till I got to know her, after all she is going to be living with us for the rest of the Summer Holidays, and she is my sister.

James' Point of View

Grace Potter, new sibling. What a way to start the Summer Holiday's, why couldn't Dad just keep it in his pants? Bet this girl is going to be just like all the girls at school, not knowing what it's like to be born into the spotlight, having to be perfect all the time. Grace is going to be one of those people who bitch and moan but in the end their life is so perfect. She's just going to be a guest in the house, but we don't get any money from her.

Mum and Dad's feeling are okay, Mum being uncomfortable with Dad's illegitimate daughter in the house, and Dad feeling guilty, bet it's about him having to be put in the spotlight for cheating on Mum. Lily is being all melodramatic about it, and Albus is feeling pity for her.

When she did walk into the room with Lily, I could see that she wasn't like the girls at school but she wasn't like Lily either. She was too small and thin to be healthy, and her big green eyes looking around the room, she didn't look like she belonged; she looked like she didn't want to be here. Grace stood there looking around. She had two bags with her, and a helmet.

When lily made the comment about knowing who she was, and we all got a look of Mum and Dad, i had to look away, I couldn't look at her. She was stood there, and I don't know how she did it or why it was happening, but seeing her looking out of place and broken, my heart reached for her.

It wasn't normal; I was the emotionally detached Potter, the one that wasn't affected by anyone. Was this girl making me feel? Was it because she was my sibling, and she looked like she needed someone to protect her from the world, and someone to love her.

Lily's Point of View

I have a new sister! No way. Not fair. How could Dad do this to Mum, James, Al and me? Her name is Grace Potter; she doesn't deserve the last name Potter. Bet she's a manipulative bitch, only coming to live with us for the money and publicity. Dad and Albus were all excited about her coming to live with her, Dad was only doing it because he felt guilty that he wasn't around to see her grow up and Al just wanted a sister he was close to, someone he could be friends with.

We are close, as siblings, but we aren't friends we all have our own groups at Hogwarts we hang around with. Mum didn't like it, she hasn't told me but I know, she doesn't want this girl coming in and breaking the family apart. James wasn't really bothered, he never is.

When the knock at the door went, I shot up wanting to be the first to see her. I walked slowly to the door, making it about two minutes until I opened the door, making her sweat a little bit. I didn't expect this shallow looking girl to be standing there with just two bags. Behind her in the drive way was a motorbike, something Mum didn't like.

I took her to the living room without speaking to her; appearance can be conceiving, right? Dad introduced us all, and then she told us her name, like we didn't already know we have heard nothing else the past three weeks. I said it out loud without realising; Mum and Dad heard me which means so did Grace. Mum and Dad gave me, James and Albus a look that said behave. I looked away not wanting to see Mum and Dad fawn all over her. Mum went and took her to her room, which was opposite mine, Al and Dad had painted it two weeks ago.

Ginny's Point of View

I knew that Harry had slept with another woman, when he was drunk and Ron had taken him out because Hermione and I were both pregnant. But I never expected that there was a daughter involved, but then neither did Harry until that vile women came and told him he has to look after his daughter, Grace.

It was weird I felt sorry for this little girl, but at the same time I resented her, she brought up the past that we have kept from the children for the past seventeen years. It was uncomfortable with how quickly Albus got over the fact that Harry was unfaithful to me, and become excited about another sibling. James was indifferent, but that was expected. Lily was the worst, she was being a spoilt little girl, saying it wasn't fair that she could just come in and get everyone's attention, but I think she was just jealous.

Harry was in bad shape, feeling that he had failed himself, because he had let another child, one of his own, go through what he had and not knowing their parents. He said that that horrible women who came, said that the child would be better living here because she cannot care for her and didn't love her.

The day that she was due to come, I woke with a feeling of dread and uneasy. When Lily came back with this girl, Grace, she was so little. She reminded me of the first time I had seen Harry, on the platform 9 ¾'s, too thin, too pale and too quiet. She was smaller than Lily and had a shallow look on her.

When Harry introduced her, I felt uncomfortable because I had resented her, when it wasn't her fault, and all I wanted to do was pick her up and never let go. Lily had to make a remark about knowing who she was to her brother's, to which I sent her and the boys a look that simply said shut up. After that there was a small silence when I noticed the two bags she had, and I offered to show her to her room.

I pointed out all the rooms that belonged to people in the house and people who visited, when we go to her room and i opened the door, I could see Harry and Albus had done a great job at decorating the room in different blues. Grace looked happy about the room and it colours, as well as her bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. I told her the rules of the house and I left her alone.

She's Harry's daughter, so I was going to treat her like every other of my children and hope she feels at home her.

Harry's Point of View

When that woman, who reminded me of my Aunt Petunia, told me I had a daughter who was sixteen and I had to look after her, I was in shock. But the more she said, the more like Aunt Petunia she got, going on about how she wasn't wanted in her household and how she did love the girl, Grace.

When I told my family about her, I got a mixture of reactions. Ginny was upset that this had happened but she accepted that Grace was coming, James accepted it and moved on without even caring. Albus went from anger to pity for this girl, and Lily wouldn't accept it, she didn't like how she ruined that family.

I hated how this little girl, my little girl, had to go through something similar to what I had too, feeling like she was a guest in a household, feeling like she didn't belong, feeling unloved. I hated that I couldn't stop this from happening to my own daughter earlier on.

When she came into the living room with Lily I didn't think she would look like that. So small and so pale, like I did when I was eleven. She wasn't carrying alot, two bags and a helmet. I introduced everyone to Grace, and Lily had to make a comment about her. When Ginny and I gave them a look, all three of them looked away, but I could see something change in James, something emotionally.

Ginny made the effort to take Grace up to her room, the room Al and I did for her when we heard she was coming. I just hope she will know that this is her home and she will always belong here, as my daughter and part of the family.

* * *

**Please review, so I know where I've gone right or wrong, and whether you like it.**

**Lauren**


End file.
